Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =1st Division HQs, Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is victorious. |side1 =*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |side2 =*Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku *Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake *Reigai-Retsu Unohana (supportive) |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =Ukitake: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo Shunsui: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |casual1 =*Yamamoto is moderately injured. |casual2 =*The Reigai are uninjured. }} is a fight taking place within the Reigai Uprising. It focuses on the conflict between Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and the Reigai counterparts of his proteges. Prelude After cutting down the real Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku and Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake make their way to the 1st Division barracks. As they walk down the pathway, Reigai-Ukitake tells him not to underestimate the Captain-Commander's misleading appearance, stating that no-one can defeat Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto through raw strength alone. Reigai-Kyōraku reassures him, stating that that is the reason why the two of them will face off against him. Bleach anime; Episode 323 The two Reigai knock on the office door, making their presence known to Yamamoto. They ask whether they can enter his office, to which the Captain-Commander permits their entry. As Reigai-Kyōraku and Reigai-Ukitake enter the office, Yamamoto asks what brought them here. Reigai-Kyōraku asks for his opinion on the current incident, as Reigai-Ukitake proceeds to charge at Yamamoto with his sword. Battle However, Yamamoto dodges this attack with Shunpo, appearing behind the two. The Captain-Commander berates their reckless strategy, stating that they have a long ways away before they can surpass his powers. The Reigai tower over Yamamoto, who reveals that he saw through their attack primarily due to the fact that they failed to hide their strong bloodlust. Reigai-Ukitake commends his master, as Reigai-Kyōraku states that he didn't expect this. Yamamoto releases his fiery Reiatsu, asking what the Reigai know. Reigai-Kyōraku realizes that they have no choice, drawing out his katana. Yamamoto is surprised at the notion that the two will fight against him, proclaiming that it is too soon for them to proclaim victory. Reigai-Kyōraku leaps into the air at Yamamoto, removing his haori. He releases Takaoni at the Captain-Commander, who dodges this with ease. Yamamoto appears behind Reigai-Kyōraku, asking whether this is all his attacks will do. The Captain-Commander releases Ryūjin Jakka's flames at the Reigai, to which Reigai-Ukitake intervenes, utilizing his Zanpakutō's ability. He proceeds to negate Yamamoto's attack, redirecting it at him. Yamamoto cuts the flames in two with his katana, as Reigai-Kyōraku stands up, apologizing to his comrade for letting his guard down. As the three opponents regain their stance, Yamamoto comments upon the humorous nature of the situation.Bleach anime; Episode 324 Reigai-Kyōraku asks what exactly is funny, to which the Captain-Commander responds by explaining that their traits are exactly the same as that of the original Shinigami. However, he states that, despite all their similarities, they are still Reigai. Reigai-Ukitake agrees with the Captain-Commander, explaining that, although they are mere impostors, they still have pride. Yamamoto tells the two Reigai to show him their so-called pride, lashing out with his Zanpakutō's flames once again. Reigai-Ukitake once again intervenes, utilizing his Zanpakutō's charms to redirect the attack back at Yamamoto. However, the Captain-Commander evades this attack, the flames flickering fiercely in front of him. This casts a shadow behind Yamamoto, as Reigai-Kyōraku appears behind him, releasing Kageoni. He plunges his Zanpakutō into the Captain-Commander's shadow, as a black blade emerges, slashing Yamamoto on the shoulder. The Captain-Commander retaliates at this, smashing down upon his opponents with his flames. The two dodge his onslaught, smiling devilishly amidst the cinders. Yamamoto lands upon the platform, his flames pluming outwards. This attack takes the two Reigai by surprise, and they are consumed within the attack. They are pushed backwards across the column, their haoris tinged with burns. Yamamoto proceeds to attack once more, fanning his flames out in a wide circle. Reigai-Ukitake charges at him, releasing his own array of flames. However, this attack is countered by Yamamoto, who states that the same trick can only work once. The Captain-Commander then extinguishes Reigai-Ukitake's flames, proceeding to knock him backwards with another attack. He lands next to Reigai-Kyōraku, who retaliates, releasing Irooni against Yamamoto. However, this attack does little to stop the Captain-Commander, and Reigai-Kyōraku is forced back by the sheer power of Yamamoto's flames. He crashes alight onto the ground next to his comrade, who instantly comes to his aid. The flames are doused out quickly by the rain, as Reigai-Kyōraku pants heavily. He comments that this battle will not finish as soon as they thought, as Yamamoto ponders the Reigai's objectives. He realizes that the Reigai are willing to throw their lives away in order to defeat him, wondering what it all means. Later, the two Reigai fall from the sky in flames, promptly crashing to the ground. Yamamoto uses Shunpo, appearing before them. Reigai-Kyōraku comments how their battle is gradually wearing him down, prompting Reigai-Ukitake to ask whether he is at his limit. He comments that he can survive for a little longer, as Yamamoto glares at the two Reigai impostors. Yamamoto roars out in exclamation, sending a barrage of flames crashing towards Reigai-Ukitake. Bleach anime; Episode 325 As the flames draw close to the Reigai, he attempts to nullify the attack with his Zanpakutō, but is unable to do so. Reigai-Ukitake promptly crashes to the ground in flames, as Reigai-Kyōraku inquires whether he is fit to fight. He comments that Ryūjin Jakka's flames are far more powerful than his own, as Yamamoto leaps down, asking what is wrong. He explains that his power would not drop significantly enough to allow them to defeat him, to which the Reigai state that they are well aware of that fact. Regardless of this, the two Reigai charge at Yamamoto, who is able to dodge their strikes easily. The Captain-Commander pushes them back effortlessly, proclaiming that their fighting styles are pathetic. As the two Reigai struggle to remain standing, Yamamoto realizes that they are nearing their limits to fight. However, Reigai-Kyōraku refutes this, stating that Yamamoto is just too powerful for them to defeat. Yamamoto recalls Reigai-Ukitake proclaiming of their own pride as impostors, asking whether this is their definition of pride. He raises his Zanpakutō to the two Reigai, explaining that the original Shinigami would have stuck to their ideals, regardless of Yamamoto's opinion. However, he states that this conviction would never extend to them altering their nature, explaining that he knows this all too well. The Captain-Commander asks why they are acting so rash, explaining that all he sees is a rebellion from fakes. Reigai-Kyōraku comments that he is hurt by Yamamoto's cruel words, as Reigai-Ukitake states that their actions might be seen as such in comparison with the originals' actions. However, he explains that Reigai also have ways of showing their beliefs, prompting Yamamoto to ask how. Reigai-Ukitake states that he cannot tell the Captain-Commander, as Yamamoto raises his Zanpakutō to the Reigai once more. He explains that he now has no choice, but to crush their pride, immersing his katana with fire. Suddenly, Yamamoto's eyes go wide with shock, as Reigai-Ukitake also senses the new Reiatsu. Reigai-Kyōraku comments that their ace in the deck has arrived, commenting that she took her time to arrive here. Reigai-Retsu Unohana arrives on the scene, her purple eyes crackling with electricity. Yamamoto reveals that he was perplexed by the original actions of the Reigai, in which they were fighting for a draw. However, he states that the battle up until now was a precursor for Reigai-Unohana's arrival. Reigai-Kyōraku apologizes to the Captain-Commander, stating that they were not eager to fight. He reveals that with her intervention, they can fight to their limit numerous times. Reigai-Ukitake asks Yamamoto whether he understands the implications of their actions, explaining that this was the only way to achieve victory in their battle. Reigai-Unohana raises her hands, green lights pulsing forth. This proceeds to envelop Reigai-Kyōraku and Reigai-Ukitake, as Yamamoto watches on. As the barrier dissipates, both of the Reigai emerge purified of their injuries, raising their Zanpakutō to continue the fight. Yamamoto states that he does not mind either way, and that nothing will change the fact that there can only be one side that emerges victorious. Reigai-Ukitake charges at Yamamoto, clashing with the Captain-Commander. He gets pushed back by the Reigai, as Reigai-Kyōraku lunges at Yamamoto from above, promptly destroying the ground where Yamamoto stood moments before. Bleach anime; Episode 326 As the Reigai realizes that he missed, Yamamoto appears beside him, smacking him away into a nearby mountain. Reigai-Ukitake charges at the Captain-Commander in retaliation, to which he follows suit. As Yamamoto attacks the Reigai, he realizes that his Zanpakutō has been subdued within his opponent's, as Reigai-Ukitake prepares to finish him off with his second sword. However, Yamamoto releases his Shikai once more, the flames proceeding to travel along Reigai-Ukitake's sword, culminating in a brilliant explosion. From the smoke, Reigai-Ukitake falls to the ground, as the Captain-Commander stands unwavering in the explosion's wake. However, as the smoke recedes, both Reigai have been completely healed by Reigai-Unohana. As they raise their weapons to him again, Yamamoto comments upon their stubbornness.Later, the Captain-Commander emerges from an obscuring cloud of smoke, earnestly approaching a struggling Reigai-Kyōraku. The Reigai pants heavily, before laughing uneasily. He then proceeds to charge at Yamamoto, attacking with his dual blades. However, the Captain-Commander is able to deflect all of his strikes with relative ease. Yamamoto notices Reigai-Ukitake preparing to ambush him whilst preoccupied, proceeding to release his Zanpakutō. The flame attack knocks Reigai-Kyōraku away easily, as Reigai-Ukitake dodges a similar attack.Bleach anime; Episode 327 However, Reigai-Kyōraku quickly regains his stance, utilizing Bushōgoma. The wind attack proceeds to surround Yamamoto, but is easily dispersed by a torrent of flames. This culminates into an enormous blazing maelstrom, proceeding to attack Reigai-Kyōraku. He attempts to block the full force of the attack with his Zanpakutō, but finds himself hopelessly outmatched. He is pushed back by the tremendous force, as Reigai-Ukitake calls out to his comrade in concern. However, the Captain-Commander turns his attention to him, proclaiming that he should be more concerned for his own well-being. Flames gush forth from his Zanpakutō, which are in turn blocked by Reigai-Ukitake. The charms on his Zanpakutō begin to illuminate with fire, promptly redirecting the attack back at the Captain-Commander. However, he merely places his sword in front of him, slicing the vain attempt in two. Yamamoto then dispels the attack in its entirety, as Reigai-Kyōraku commends his abilities, proclaiming that all those centuries being the Captain-Commander show his true strength. As the Reigai approaches him, he comments that, despite being grievously injured, he still refuses to admit defeat. Reigai-Unohana appears behind Kyōraku, explaining that his Reiatsu is fluctuating, and will eventually diminish altogether. As proof of this, the Reigai states that she would take longer to heal their injuries, if he had the strength he possessed at the start of their battle. Reigai-Ukitake informs him that the battle will end if they continue employing their current strategy. The Captain-Commander asks whether they have finished talking, releasing his fiery red Reiatsu. Reigai-Kyōraku states that they still have a long way to go until he cedes defeat, raising his weapons, as Reigai-Ukitake does the same. The two then charge at Yamamoto, as Reigai-Unohana looks on. Later, the two Reigai tower over Yamamoto, who is beginning to show signs of fatigue. The Captain-Commander plunges his Zanpakutō into the ground, a trickle of flame seeping down. The two Reigai attempt to finish Yamamoto off, raising their Zanpakutō above their heads. The trickle of flame proceeds to spread out across the battlefield, as a plume of fire emerges from the ground. Reigai-Kyōraku and Reigai-Ukitake are surprised at this sudden interference, as several more pillars of flame emerged. They realize instantly that they have been tricked, as the Captain-Commander stands up triumphantly. He tells his opponents to savour his Ennetsu Jigoku to their heart's content. The real Captain Retsu Unohana runs over to the scene, shocked at the spectacle which has occurred. Aftermath Later, Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku and Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake return to Kagerōza Inaba's side to face against the other Shinigami. Bleach anime; Episode 329 After the fight, Unohana immediately goes to the ailing Yamamoto's aid. As Yamamoto prepares to assist his Shinigami subordinates, Unohana tells him to wait. She claims that the loss of the Captain-Commander would surely result in the disbanding of the Gotei 13. Unohana informs him that the best course of action would be to fall back and regroup, to which Yamamoto has no choice in agreeing. Later, Yamamoto's injuries are tended to by Unohana.Bleach anime; Episode 330 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only